Mishaps
by sincerely- scripted
Summary: "Her chin was tilted up to fill the gap between his mouth and her own. Katie tangled her hands in the small curls of hair on the back of his neck. She heard the jingle of Travis's keys as he struggled to unlock the door behind her without looking. He groaned and pulled away from her." - nothing ever goes smoothly for this couple.


I own none of these characters. Tell me what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

Katie Gardner's back pressed into the smooth surface of the door as Travis slowly pushed her body backwards. Her chin tilted up to fill the gap between his mouth and her own. Katie tangled her hands in the small curls of hair on the back of his neck. The kiss was slow. Or at least they were trying to take it slow. Katie heard the jingle of Travis's keys as he struggled to unlock the door behind her without looking. He groaned and pulled away from her.

Travis frowned but his girlfriend was still smiling. Something about the mishap was funny. As carefully as he could, Travis opened the door to his apartment and dramatically gestured at it. The girl didn't get as much as a two-second glance in at the residence she had become to think of as her second home, as she turned to face it. Thinking that the separation had gone on far too long, Travis threw the keys inside on the floor and reached down for Katie's small, jean clad waist. His mouth was warm on her neck. Travis's hands never moved from around her body. Katie spun between them to face the boy. His mouth had slowly moved up along her neck, planting kisses along her jaw until finally reaching her mouth once more.

Stretching up on her toes, Katie triumphantly gained the height to be nose to nose. She heard Travis kick the door closed behind him. As soon as the final click sounded Katie was off the ground.

Her legs wrapped around Travis's torso and she kicked off her flats as he carried her. Katie melted in to the kiss and the boy she loved so much. He parted her lips open with his own. It wasn't long before Katie felt the smooth surface of the kitchen countertop under her thighs. There was a glow to the room from the sun setting beyond the curtains. No lights were turned on. It was just the two of them.

Her hands that had been before knotted behind the back of Travis's head moved down. She grasped his shoulders, feeling the muscles catch. Slowly, her delicate fingers trailed down the front of his soft cotton shirt as his entangled her hair. Travis's breath caught when Katie's hands found their way under the hem of his tee and ran the back of her finger nails over his stomach muscles.

Seeing the coverage unnecessary, Travis reluctantly took his hands out of her luscious brown hair and hastily pulled his shirt of over his head. This in turned caused their lips to retract from each other. Katie, still smiling, pulled him back as soon as the tee had flung out of his hands and fell on the floor.

Travis's fingers were shaking as he came back to Katie and tried to unhook the buttons on her blouse. Once again he drew back reluctantly.

"Damn," he muttered. The couple struggled to take off the top, not wanting to separate any part of them self from the other. Eventually, Katie was able to shrug off the top and the undershirt, leaving only her blush pink, lace bra covering her chest.

Katie put both of her hands on his shoulders again and brushed Travis's lips with her own. Feeling his hands slid under her once more, Katie locked her legs around him. Gradually, she moved to cradle his face. She felt his tongue parting her mouth. She pulled herself up so although he was lifting her, her face was above his own.

They left the small kitchen and headed into the connected living room. Travis lowered himself to sit on the plush couch. His arms unwound themselves from her waist trailing up over her spine like a line of fire.

"Travis," she said. Her eyes opened and found his. Travis always thought she had the most beautiful eyes, light brown specked with an olive-green. They were blazing with the blush pink that colored her cheeks.

"You're beautiful," he told her smoothly.

She smiled, rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to say something. Deciding at the last-minute that she changed her mind, Katie turned and pulled him behind his head, down on top of her, kissing him once again. Wanting to feel the pressure of him on her, and the sensitivity of skin on skin she arched her back. Travis hooked his fingers through the belt loops of her jeans. Hers fumbled for his belt.

A burning light came through the room blinding them.

Katie gasped and grabbed for the blanket on the back of the couch, drawing it over herself. She propped herself up on her elbows. The couple turned, jaw-dropped, toward the door.

There, looking awfully pleased with himself, stood Connor, Travis's brother.

"You guys should really lock the door."

Travis rolled up onto his knees trying to shield Katie. He reached behind her and yanked the pillow she had previously been resting on. The pillow shot through the air barely skimming the top of Connor's head, rippling the curls as he bounded out of the door.


End file.
